Only Us QuillClaire
by Agatha Enjoy
Summary: Claire foi morar no México aos 12 anos, agora, aos 18 volta. Quill, aguarda alucinado a volta da Claire dele ? surpresas ? e muito romance... short fic.


__ Calma, cara!__ Embry me disse enquanto eu redobrava as mangas da camisa – pela centésima vez .

__ eu tô legal?__ perguntei a ele.

__ a camisa está ótima... mas a cara...__ele pôs a mão na boca, segurando o riso. Eu estava tão nervoso que nem tive reação negativa - raivosa - nenhuma, eu ri junto com ele. O que era totalmente incomum. Eu estava de saco cheio dele se achar mais bonito que eu. E era. Mas porra, não precisava ficar me lembrando disso de cinco em cinco minutos.__ calma, Quill... ela já está chegando!!!__ Embry me lembrou e me auxiliou – como se eu fosse uma mulher grávida – a respirar fundo.

__ Já está chegando...__ murmurei pra mim mesmo. E ouvi anunciarem o vôo dela. Pousando. O meu coração pulou. O Embry riu de mim.

__ Quill...__ ele riu mais.__ calma!__ele disse rindo horrores. Eu devia estar parecendo um idiota. Eu sei que estava suando, e que também estava com a cara verde, possivelmente.

Eu respirei fundo...

_Flash back..._

___ Alô! Quill...__ era a voz dela aos doze anos, quando se mudou pro México..._

_a mãe dela queria dar a ela opções. Eu achei justo. Vivi mal e porcamente esses anos, falando com ela ao telefone somente, duas vezes ao dia e eu trabalhava pra pagar conta de telefone..._

___ Oi Claire!__ eu disse feliz da vida de estar falando com ela, afinal já fazia dois dias que ela fora embora e eu nem sequer falara com ela. _

___ Quill, é quente demais aqui! Eu estou fritando...__ela me disse rindo. Eu ri junto.__ eu estou com saudades.__ eu senti vontade de chorar._

___ tudo bem, Claire. É só por uns tempos...__ eu disse mais pra mim que pra ela. Ela bufou._

___ OK! Eu não vou reclamar.__ ela disse rindo do outro lado. Ela era gentil. Minha Claire._

_Fim do Flash Black._

Durante todos esses anos eu fiquei esperando-a ... esperando vê-la novamente. Tive duas ou três namoradas nesses seis anos. Mas eu nunca consegui gostar de ninguém... a Claire me dizia que eu tinha que ser mais gentil com elas. E dar a mesma atenção pra elas, que dava a mesma. Mas eu não conseguia. A Claire vinha sempre em primeiro plano.

Ela devia estar enorme agora... fazia seis anos que eu não a via.

Devia estar linda. Teve uns namorados ai... eu não ligava... até ela me ligar de volta, dizendo que tinha terminado. Por que eles eram uns porcos. E ai ela começava a chorar e eu queria matá-los. Mas o Jake sempre me dizia que eu não podia ir lá pra isso.

Eu queria ir vê-la, mas ela mesma sempre pediu que não. Eu nunca entendi o porquê... sem a autorização dela eu não poderia ir. Eu nem tinha idéia de como ela estava agora. Ela não me mandava fotos e não ligava nenhuma web cam enquanto nos falávamos pela internet. Eu a questionava sobre isso, ela me dizia que queria fazer surpresa pra quando voltasse.

Eu sentia tanta falta dela.

__ Quill... Respira!!!!__ o Embry me disse e eu percebi que estava sem ar. Prendendo a respiração, só Deus sabe desde quando...

Eu vi saindo do portão de desembarque, uma menina com a pele ruiva, e os cabelos lisinhos, ela usava óculos. E estava usando um poncho colorido.

Era a Claire! Baixinha, como sempre! Até meio cheinha! O cabelo reto. Voando.

Eu olhei pra garota na minha frente. Ainda sem respirar.

__ Claire!__ eu gritei chegando mais perto. E senti o cheiro. Não era ela. Essa garota era feia demais... não podia ser a Claire!

__ Quill!!!!__ ouvi um grito e uma risada estridente.

Eu me virei e tomei um soco na cara.

Uma garota linda, magra. Com os cabelos na altura dos seios, cortados de forma desigual, e um sorriso imenso... pulou em cima de mim. Abraçando-me com as pernas e beijando o meu rosto todo. Eu fiquei sem ação.

Ela me beijava e sorria da minha expressão, os olhos castanhos, cor de mel, só que mais escuro, pintados em volta, os cílios enormes. E o rosto de um anjo.

__ Claire?__ eu perguntei.

A minha Claire era uma fedelha de doze anos. Bobona e pirracenta. Linda demais, sim. Mas isso... isso... isso era uma deusa.

__ Quill, seu babaca! Dá pra você me abraçar, por favor? As pessoas estão me achando doida aqui agarrando um estranho.__ela riu. Eu fiz. Abracei. E senti o cheiro maravilhoso. Senti vontade de chorar.

Eu não disse nada e nem precisou. Ela respirou também. E eu tomei um choque.

Os seios dela estavam colados em mim, no meu peito. Os meus braços puderam sentir a definição dos músculos do abdômen encoberto e a saliência convexa que era a sua cintura. O cabelo liso e fino dela se espalhando pelo meu rosto quando o vento soprava. E o cheiro mudou.

Ela ficou em silencio também. Foi estranho. Um choque. Uma onda passando por mim. Parecia a sensação da impressão novamente. Os cabos conectando você ao seu mundo. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não a sentia assim, que fez com que eu sentisse tudo de novo?

Mas era diferente, tinha mais alguma coisa. Parecia que eu estava queimando. Algo que eu não sentia há tempos. Desde a ultima vez em que eu... isso já fazia um tempo. Eu nem conseguia pensar nisso desde que a Claire me anunciou que ao terminar a escola viria pra cá. Desde que ... desde aquela última vez... desde a última vez em que fiz sexo. Era desejo?

Cacete! Não! É a Claire!

Senti-me incomodado da forma em que tive que me concentrar pra não ter uma ereção bem ali, com ela no meu colo sarrando as minhas partes, inconscientemente. Ela respirou e afrouxou o abraço ainda sem descer de cima de mim.

Olhando-me nos olhos.

__ Quill... eu esqueci de te apresentar.__ ela disse mais baixo.

E desceu de cima de mim. Parecia que estava se sentindo culpada com alguma coisa. Eu não conseguia parar de admirar a sua beleza, até que encontrei um cara, com cara de puto, atrás dela.

__ OI!__ele disse entredentes.

__ OI ...__eu disse sem entender o motivo da cara do sujeito.

__ Math, esse é Quill. Meu melhor...__ela me olhou, quase pedindo desculpas. Eu olhei pra cara dela, e olhei pra cara dele.

Era o namorado dela. Eles vieram juntos... eu pensei que ela viria sem os pais.

__ cadê os seus pais?__ eu perguntei, ela me olhou.

__ eu vim sozinha.__ela me disse.

__ não sozinha... __ o cara se meteu.__ veio comigo, seu namorado.__ele disse me olhando furiosamente.

O cara devia se mancar que não agüentava comigo. Eu era grande e forte. E era um lobo. Sem contar que ele podia ter músculos, mas era branco demais, parecia doente.

__ Oi, Claire!__ Embry apareceu do nosso lado. E sorriu pra ela. Era diferente a forma como o Embry olhava pra ela. E como o cara olhava, me arranhou de alguma forma, eu queria partir a cara dele. Quando ele passou o braço pela cintura dela. E a envolveu puxando-a pra si. E ela foi, a contra gosto. Eu senti no olhar dela, que ela não queria ir pra perto dele.

__ vocês vieram sozinhos. E onde vão ficar?__ A Claire ia ficar na minha casa, mas esse cara não.

__ A tia Emily disse que nós podíamos ficar na casa dela, com o Sam.__ a Claire me disse baixinho, sabendo a minha reação.

__ Claire, eu pensei que você tivesse vindo pra ficar lá em casa.

__ Quill...__ela me olhou pedindo desculpas.

__ pessoal, vamos pegar as malas?__ Embry disse antes que o cara dissesse o que ia dizer. Eu estava a um passo de socá-lo, por tocar na minha Claire assim.

O polegar dele roçava o seio dela. Infeliz!

Ela se afastou dele, vendo a minha careta pela proximidade.

__ pega a minha mala, Math, por favor.__ela pediu.

O cara foi pra esteira, pegar a mala dela e eu continuei olhando-a. O Embry saiu de perto de nós e foi ficar junto com o cara babaca.

__ Quill, me desculpa! eu queria vir sem ele, mas ele insistiu. Ele morre de ciúmes de você. __ ela se desculpou.

__ ciúmes de mim? Por que?__ eu fiquei mais irritado. quem era _**ele**_ pra ter ciúmes de _**mim**_. Mais um namorado idiota dela. E esse eu vi a cara, pra poder matar depois.

__ por causa das fotos que você mandou. E eu sei que depois do que eu acabei de fazer ele vai ficar muito chateado comigo e dizer aquelas coisas como "eu sabia"...__ela rolou os olhos.

__ eu sabia o quê?  
__ Quill, você é o meu melhor amigo. Eu falo com você todo dia. A gente conversa tudo. E às vezes eu deixo de sair com ele esperando você me ligar. Ele não sabe dessa coisa de impressão, ele acha que você e a fim de mim, entende? Eu disse a ele que você tem dezenove anos. __ ela me disse e falou mais baixinho, eu ouvi os passos pesados do babaca.__ è por isso que eu vou pra casa da Tia Emily.__ela disse sorrindo. Eu sorri junto. Mas estava com raiva.

__ tudo bem, mas a minha mãe quer te ver e você vai na minha casa depois.__eu a disse olhando diretamente pra ela.

__ OK!__ela me disse e o cara felizmente estava com as duas mãos ocupadas e não pode abraçá-la. Eu aproveitei e peguei a mão dela. Deixando o babaca carregar tudo.

Eu sai puxando ela na frente, ela veio feliz. Eu olhava pra ela, ela estava sorrindo sempre e às vezes ficava vermelha. O namorado dela devia estar puto carregando malas, enquanto eu "carregava" a namorada dele(?).

Um babaca desses, loiro, cabelo lisinho, curto, olhos azuis, uma carinha de riquinho... quem ele pensa que é pra namorar a minha Claire!? Ninguém, otário!

Ela está de volta e vai ficar!

__ Claire, quando ele volta?__ eu perguntei fazendo sinal pra um táxi. Nós estávamos em Port Angeles.

__ quando _**ele **_vai voltar?__ ela me olhou maliciosamente. Muito sedutor. Ela não era mais criança mesmo.

__ È!... porque você não volta pra lá nunca mais.__eu a disse, ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Como quem não acredita no que ouve, e não negando isso. Eu sorri e nós entramos no táxi.


End file.
